What happened?
by Lena5247
Summary: KAi was kidnaped by his grandfather and given a shot to make him younger....but did his grandfather now it would erase his memorie too? Kais little, and has no idea whats going on...Can the gang Get him back to his old self? or is he stuck as a baby...


Prolog 

A boy with two-color toned hair sat on the cold floor of a dark cell, only a crack of light shone from a tiny slit in the wall that was meant to be a window. The boy is about the age of 14 and his name is Kai Hiwarti, he was kidnapped by his psycho grandfather 3 weeks before. By his understanding of his grandfather, Voltaire, had been acting really weirder, well not that he wasn't normally weird, except now he'd been acting weirder than usual, now he was experimenting on all the children there, trying to find a way to keep them young, an make them young, but only by a bit. Kai had been given a shot to make him younger, when nothing seemed to happen within the 3 hours of close watch, they'd sent him roughly back to his cell. Now he sat painfully on the cold floor, aching all over, and feeling as though he were going to vomit...

Chp. 1

"Rei! When are we going to get anything new on Kais wear about's!" Hilary, a girl with shoulder cut burnet hair, white skin, and had a few freckles under her Burnet eyes, wined.

"Hilary i already told you, i don't know." Rei, a boy with black hair and dressing in a white tee-shirt replied, loosing his pations with Hilary's continuing complaining about Sean. 'All we can do is hope he's alright...' Rex added sighlently in his mind.

"Maybe we should go look around for him, see if any ones seen him." Tyson suggested, receiving an irritated sigh from Rei.

"Tyson, unless you've been sleeping this whole time kais been missing, and when he was kidnapped. Voltaire kidnapped him, no ones seen him. We're waiting on the police to find out where Voltaire is hiding Kai remember?" Rei asked, hating the memories when Kai was pulled into a Televising van, and he and the others where useless to help him.

"Come on Rei, relax, Kais gonna be just fine, you'll see!" Max said trying to lift the distress of every one a little. He received only a small nod from REi and a big nerves laugh from Tyson.

"Your right Max! We all know Kai won't go with out a fight! What are we so nerves about?" Tyson agreed with Max.

'I hope your right Tyson...its getting close to winter, and the first frost are starting to show on the ground, what if Kai is badly beaten then thrown to the cold near death? What if we can find him by then?'REi thought worriedly.

"Kenny how dose the weather look for the next few days?" Rei asked, looking out side.

"Um... i haven't checked, but if u like i could ask Dizzy to check." Kenny, a boy with glasses up high on his head, with short brown hair replied, and received a tense nod from Rei. "Well Dizzy?" Kenny asked looking at his lab top.

"Sorry chief, looks like bad weather...No good news...looks like a snow storm infect, a bad one too." Dizzy, Kenny's 'Hp pavilion' lab top replied, receiving a disappointed sigh from Kenny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Kai:

Kais body shook painfully out of control, and his breathing was becoming raged. He was in so much pain, and he was getting a head ache, then all a sudden everything went black around him but he still could feel things. His bones felt like they were being snapped in half then jabbed painfully next together, like he was shirking.

When Kai woke up next he wasn't on the cold hard floor of the cell any more, he was out side in a path of dead earth, and a horrible smell filled his nose. His body hurt and was still sore as he sat up. The area around him spun a phew times then stopped.

He was out side near a dumpster, and the sun more than half way down, meaning it was probably around 4 or 5 pm. For some reason he couldn't remember anything that happen, and he felt as though everything he'd know was wiped from his mind, cause no matter ho hard he tried he couldn't get a sense of where he was, where he need to go, or even read anything on a piece of cardboard that had caught his eye. He slowly stood up, a little wobbly, and leaning against a wall. He new who he wanted to go see, but couldn't remember the address.

Looking around he frowned seeing that the trash next to him was towering over him, although it was enlarged, and he couldn't even touch the top of it. Around the trash was a bunch of junk and among the junk was a mirror, he carefully went over to it, and looked at him self, his eyes widened, when he say him self. He was short, and his grey died hair was gone, back to its original color, brown, and the tattooed triangles on his face where gone.

'Okay, lets see...what happened, and how'd i get out here on the street?' Kai thought carefully to him self as he made his way out of the area and into a square filled with rushing cars, and people. He tired to think, tired to remember but couldn't.

Kai stayed out wandering in a circle unsure what to do. He saw where he wanted to go in his memory, but couldn't ask were it was; cause when he tired it was hard to understand him. He remembered faces, but no names.

Unable to walk any more, since his littel legs hurt, and he was still sore, he stat down in front of a hobby shop, that was advertising some type of art supply. It was getting colder and colder, so kai huddled in a ball, and son dirfted off to sleep.

-  
with the others.

"Rei, im going to the hobby store, i need to go by some glue and stuff for my project in english, wana come?" Max asked.

"yeah, sure, i need to grab somethings any ways." REi agreed, hopping it would get his mind off kai for a little while.

Rei, and Max headed to a small hobby shop 4 blocks away, deciding though it was chilly they could use the excersies. Rei wore a black coat trimed with a polar flece in the inside looked up at the stars as he walked, still unable t pull thoughts of kai out of his mind. Images of him in pain and being hurt flashed threw his mind uncontrollably. Max noticed his small winces of what looked like pain.

"Rei...are you stil thinking about kai?" Max asked quietly reciving a nodd from Rei.

"its funny yah know? I mean i now hes fine, and can look out for him self, but im sacred his grandfathers really goning to do something to him, and hes not going to be able to fight back." Rei said quietly as they contined to walk the remaining 2 blocks.

"Yah i know, hes kind of like the little borther i always wanted, mind the moodyness every onve an while. I'll just pray we find him soon, and hes alright." Max replied.

"Yah...he is like a little brother. The kind that hates reciving help from any one even if he needs it, and who hatestalking to you, but likes standing with you, and only laughs every once and a while..." Rei said smiling a little as they approched the Game shop. THe Sore attendent was coming out with a broom and was yelling something.

" OH No! im not going to have any hobbo sleeping on my stores door steps. GET, Shoo!" He was yelling at a dark little figure rolled up in the ball near the foor of his store. Rei and MAx ran over to see what was going on, and saw a tiny little boy shivering from the cold, and just staring at the man.

"Mr. Sherion, Whats going on?" Max asked as rei went over to the little figure."

The game shop man began explaning everything, while Rei got closer to the small child he reconized as one now.

"Hey there, are you alright?" He asked gently kneeling by the figure. Who as quickly as he looked at him, jumped up and huged him tight.

"REI!!!" He cryed, and that made Rei very lost.

"Do i know you?" Rei asked frowing, as he tore the little boy from his neck and held him away, towards the light. The boy had short brown hair, and dark crimson eyes.

In respone the little boy shook his head rapidly up and down, making his hair flop lightly as he did. "Y-Yes!!! we'll i know you...Do u know me?" He asked his voice at first very sure, then drowned to an unsure and scared tone, some of the vowles and consinets not said as he spoke.

Rexs frown deepend as he contined to look at the boy, studying him closely.Then, "kai..." he wispered, and te boy nodded quickly. "Oh my god what did they do to you?" He breathed, eyes widdining. All the boy did was stir blankly at him then.

"you dont know what im talking about do you?" Rei asked then as he stood up, with kai in his arms. He was light, not even in the slietist heavy. Kai repiled with a simple side shake of his small head.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sherion, hes going, dont worrie." Rei said, walking away from the shop back home. Kai was shaking uncontrollably, and he clung tight to Rei, as though scared he would be put down and left, or torn away form him.

Max just staired after rei unsure of what was going on. Then ran after him. "Rei, whats going on?" He asked, looking at the small child in his arms. "You now him?" He asked.

"Yeah...You do to..." Rei replied, " Hold him a sec." He said then handing kai to Max, and then unziped his jacket. "okay give him back to me." Rei instrucked and took him from max. Holding kai close, Rei ziped his jacket up around the both of them, so that kai wasnt out in the chilly air.

"I dont get it..." Max stated. "I dont know any little kids." Max said in dinal, as they walked under a street light, and Rei stoped.

"Look at his eyes, and carfully." Rei said stoping.

Max peered carfully at the little boy, who staired dirrectly back at him. His small crimson eyes anilizing him, as though trying to remember him.

"m-max..." he said quietly.

"Rei you dont mean to say this kid is kai, do you??" Max stumbled as his eyes widdened, and looked franticaly bettween him and the child, an recived a grave nodd from Rei.

" Oh MY GOD!!! What- how did this happen!!! kai do u know what happened??? Tell us!!!" Max Yellped in surprise.

THe little boy merly looked at him sadly and lost. " what happen?" He asked quietly.

"You know!!! why are you a-" Max was about to say a baby when Rei put his hand to his mouth, and made a motion not to say a word.

"Lets just go home. Do u have that shoping duffle bag with you?" Rei asked. Max usally carried a duffle bag with him when ever he went shopping so that he could put everything in it that he bought.

"yah, why?" Max asked pulling it from his side.

"Just think, what do u think Hilarys going to do when she sees kai in this condition?" Rei asked, as he took the duffle bag and set it on the ground then unziped his coat and set kai down. After word he took his coat off and wrapped kai in it. He was happy he choose to wear his polar fliece instead of his heavy coat.

"i dono,,,,hug him and kiss him?" Max replied cocking an eyebrowl, as he watched rei lay kai in the duffle bag, and then zip it up almost all the way.

"you okay in there?" Rei asked kai.

"uh huh..." Was the repile he got then lifted the bag up. and put it on his shoulder.

"Exactly. and worse, she'll probly play a hundred questions with him. He hardly knows whats going on,let alone probably half the questions shes going to ask. For the mean time, this is bettween u and me only." Rei instruckted. " Alright?" Hes asked to confirm.

"Yah, right bettween u and me only, got it." Max replied, and Rei nodded an they headed home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei and Max got back to the house and before going in Rei checked on Kai. He was sound asleep, curled up in the duffle.

"Alright remeber not a word." Rei dubble checked.

"yah not a word." He agreed, and Rei opened the door, and they both went in. Rei set the duffle bag down, gently so not to wake the child inside then, follwoed Max.

"were back!" Max grined.

"Why so so soon?" Tyson asked, knowing max could take hours deciding what he was going to do.

"Oh i just couldnt think of what i wanted o, and it was getting chilly so we headed back. " Max lied.

"Wow...So u bring me anything?" Tyson asked going for the duffle.

"Nope sorry tyson. THat all for my project for history. Im building a modle of the war bettween the Persians, and the spartens." Rei lied as well.

"oh..." Tyson siad sadly.

"Tyson, theres ice cream in the fridge if u want it." Chief said looking at tyson.

"Well im going to go get started on my porject. See you guy." Rei said picking the duffle up, and leaving the room.

Reis room.

Rei gently closed the door behind him, and then went and set the duffle bag on his bed, then gently and quietly unziped it. Kai lay inside his crimson eyes shineing like little red jewls, stairing up at him. Rei gently lifted like


End file.
